Life Beyond 9 To 5
by marie.warner.18
Summary: A Love story between Claire and 30 year old career woman and Scotty a 24 year old blue collar worker.


Life beyond 9 to 5

Chapter One  
Leather and Lace

Today is Claire Elizabeth Murphy's thirtieth birthday. The date is May 7th 2013. As for Claire's zodiac sign, she's a Taurus.

As Claire stands in front of her bedroom mirror staring at her reflection, she hears her sister, Caitlin calling her from downstairs.

"Claire! Hurry up! You're gonna be late! "

"Like I care. I don't do parties."

"Oh, don't be like that! It's your birthday. Everyone should have fun on their birthday."

Once she has finished brushing her straight red hair, Claire makes her way downstairs.

"Caitlin, do I look old? Be honest because I feel old. I can't believe I'm thirty!"

"No Sis. You don't look old, you look ancient!"

"Nice. Real nice." Claire says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you know I'm joking."

"So, is Mom gonna be there at the party?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I just don't wanna hear her say 'you're thirty years old now, Claire. Are you ever going to get married? I want grandchildren!'"

Both sisters laugh.

Claire and Caitlin are now at the Four Leaf Clover, an Irish pub owned by Claire's parents in her hometown of Boston Massachusetts for Claire's birthday celebration.

Claire enters the pub, and immediately attempts to make her way to the bar when she's spotted by Roger, a friend of the family who's been in love with Claire since they were teenagers.

"There's the birthday girl! Come on Claire, let me buy you a drink."

"It's OK Roger. I think I'll mingle a bit. Thanks anyway though. "

As the party goes on, Claire begins to become bored by Caitlin's rambling. She begins to let her mind wander. She starts to think how much happier she'd be at work. She's a photographer, who works for the local newspaper. She had loved photography since she was a young girl. She always believed that the true essence and spirit of a moment or an event could be captured best in a picture.

A stranger suddenly walks into the pub, and Claire immediately takes notice of him. He was the most gorgeous being she had ever laid eyes on. He looked just like James Dean only taller. Greaser styled golden blond hair, blue eyes, perfect bone structure, slim build, looked to be about 6'2.

As the stranger walks into the pub, Claire isn't the only one to notice. Roger also notices and talks to one of the bouncers and attempts to have the stranger thrown out of the pub.

"This is a private party. Maybe you should leave sir." Fred the bouncer tells the stranger.

"Look, I just came here to wind down and have a few beers, but fine I'll go." The stranger replies.

"Fred, it's OK. Let him stay."

"If you insist. " Fred replies.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a private party. Is it some one's birthday or something? " The stranger asks Claire.

"Yes actually, it's my birthday." Claire answers.

"What's your name?"

"Claire. "

"Well, I'm Scotty. Why don't you let me buy you a drink, Claire?"

"Ok. I'll have a shot of whiskey on the rocks. Please help yourself to some cake if you want."

"I might just do that." Scotty says lighting a cigarette.

Just as Claire is listening to Scotty talk and staring into his dreamy blue eyes, she's interrupted by her sister, Caitlin.

"Claire! Get over here!"

"Thanks for the drink." Claire says, smiling at Scotty, before walking over to Caitlin.

"No problem, birthday girl." Scotty smiles back.

"How could you just leave me here with Roger like that?! He wouldn't stop asking me questions about you." Caitlin whines.

"I'm sorry." Claire says with a laugh.

"I know how annoying Roger can be. Be right back, I need another drink." Claire says, heading back to the bar.

"Hey! Wait just a minute. Who was that cutie you were talking to?"

"He said his name was Scotty. Do you really think he's that cute?"

"Are you kidding me? He's gorgeous!"

"I know, right?!" Claire smiles.

"I doubt I'm his type anyway. "

" I could've sworn I just saw him buy you a drink. He's totally into you."

"He is cute, but I really need to focus on my career right now."

"Wrong! What you need is a boyfriend!" Caitlin says, pushing Claire into Scotty.

"God damn it! What is wrong with you, Caitlin?!" Claire yells.

As Claire bumps into Scotty, she accidentally spills his drink on him.

"Hey. You spilled whiskey on my leather jacket. " Scotty says, turning around to look at Claire.

"Oh my God! You're right! I am so sorry!" Claire blushes.

"It's ok. Why don't you buy me another one to make it up to me?"

"Ummm... I don't know if that's such a good idea." Claire says nervously.

Caitlin, who is in the background overhears Claire and Scotty's conversation, due to eavesdropping, of course.

"She'd love to buy you a drink!" Caitlin yells from across the room.

"Great." Scotty smiles.

"I'll take a beer. Why don't you sit down and join me, Claire?"

"Sure. " Claire says, taking a seat next to Scotty.

Maybe turning thirty wasn't as unfavorable as Claire thought. After all if she wouldn't have had her party at the Clover, then Claire may have never even met Scotty, and she was undoubtedly delighted that she had. Scotty did look a few years younger than Claire, but nevertheless there was a definite spark between he and Claire. Why should age get in rhe way of what could be true love?

"You look kinda young. Do you mind if ask your age?" Claire asks Scotty.  
"Old enough. Twenty four if you were looking for a more specific answer. "

As Claire and Scotty become acquainted with one another, a drunk party guest approaches Claire and begins obnoxiously hitting on her.

"Hey I'm Mick. I just wanted to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday."

"Not to be rude, but were you even invited? This is a private party." Claire informs the drunk guest.

"Yeah. You know Kelsey? Caitlin's friend. Well, I'm her date."

"Ok. Enjoy the party. " Claire smiles politely.

Mick stumbles around as he makes his way even closer to Claire.

"I'd enjoy it a lot more, if I could give you a kiss. So what do you say, sweetheart?"

"I thought you already had a date. Anyway, I don't even know you. "

"

"Hey hey hey! I just introduced myself. Don't be such a bitch."

Mick leans in and attempts to kiss Claire, and Claire pushes him away. Roger who is only a few feet away sees the whole thing. Roger knows he should do something, but lets his jealousy of Scotty make his decisions and there decides to do nothing at all.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Claire shouts.

"Hey! Back off, jerk!" Scotty says, getting up from his seat.

"Who the hell are you, kid? Trying to be a fucking hero?"

"Look man, i really think you need to leave. Maybe you should go home and sober up." Scotty says, lighting another cigarette.

"I can kick your ass right now, pretty boy!"

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen. " Scotty says before grabbing Mick by the collar of his shirt and tossing him onto the ground.

Fred, the bouncer finally gets Mick out of the bar and informs him that he is no longer welcomed at the Four leaf clover.

Just when the evening was going so well, something had to go wrong. Claire was quite, disturbed by the whole ordeal, and was now ready to leave her own party.

"I think I'm gonna leave now." Claire tells Scotty.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Claire. Maybe we can go out for coffee sometime."

"That's a good idea. How about now?"

"Ok. You talked me into it, but only on the condition that you oet me drive, because you're wasted."

"I am sooo not wasted!" Claire says attempting to get up from her seat and falling to the ground.

Scotty laughs ma bit before helping Claire up.

"Ok ok. Maybe I'm a tiny bit wasted." Claire laughs.

Now at the Starbucks across street from the Four leaf clover, Scotty and Claire discuss their careers.

"So what do you do, Claire?"

"I'm a photographer for the local newspaper, the Boston Herald. You?"

"I'm a mechanic. I love working with my hands. So as a photographer, you must encounter a lot beautiful people. "

"Yeah. Not only that, but I get to travel a lot too. I went to Europe last Fall, loved it there. "

As can be expected, Scotty was now starting to feel that Claire was out of his league. Though he just couldn't help but become even more attracted to her with each passing second. The more Claire spoke, the more Scotty loved her voice, especially her laugh. He also couldn't get over how beautiful she was. The especially loved her emerald green eyes. To hell with Claire being out his league! Scotty genuinely hoped this wasn't the last time he and Claire would be together.

Scotty and Claire's first date has how come to an end. Scotty walks Claire to her door.

"Is it ok if I kiss you, goodnight? " Scotty timidly asks.

"Sure." Claire smiles.

The two lean closer to one another and share a short, yet sweet embrace, that each hope will not be the last.


End file.
